


A Little Fish Story

by Hello_LoKitty



Category: Asgard - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Norse Mythology, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Kid Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Odin's Good Parenting, Thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 10:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_LoKitty/pseuds/Hello_LoKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fanfic so have a bit of mercy. :)  I wasn't sure how to tag or anything so I just winged it. I hope the story is OK...I'm happy with just OK. </p><p>Loki gets teased and gets a bit of revenge. I should also mention that my intentions with the work is that they are much younger, probably teens or early 20's age group, which is why they have crude senses of humor. The characters in this are definitely not very mature. Kudos and comments (hopefully positive) are encouraged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The day had been long, hot and dusty on the sparring grounds and Loki was looking forward to just relaxing and cooling his body in the baths. The others were still sparring and this was an ideal time to just baste his body in the cool currents. The water was usually way too warm but right now, with the proper spells, the water was a shade warmer than icy and it was glorious. Loki found himself almost snoozing as he sat; enjoying his solitude and the fact that the other warriors would not arrive for a good while. Loki planned to finish his bath, re-heat the water with a similar spell and be gone before the others arrived. He didn't appreciate the noise, splashing, comments about physiques and most of all the complete acceptance they all had of urinating in the bathwater. He sighed and settled into the water for a few more moments before his peace was broken.  


“Aaaaaagh! What's this?”  


Loki knew the sound of Volstagg's voice and ripples in the water told Loki exactly why Volstagg was shouting. His foot had hit the cold water and he was not pleased. Volstagg couldn't be alone. The sparring grounds were most likely empty and the baths were about to be full of complaining Asgardians. Loki closed his eyes tightly as if that would make them all disappear.  


“If I wanted to bathe in ice water I'd go to Jotunheim!”  


“Oh, the water can't be that cold.”  


It was Fandral, but he hadn't gotten into the bath yet and Loki knew soon enough he would be just as loud as Volstagg – probably equally annoying. Loki listened for another foot to hit the water.  


“Oh! That is cold!”  


“How cold is it, my friend? The servants here said the baths would be warmed for us.”  


Loki's head ducked lower into the water, hoping not to be seen. It was Thor and he would definitely be loud, obnoxious and complain worse than a child denied his favorite toy. Loki dunked his head under the water and watched as Thor's gargantuan foot entered the water then quickly jerked back out. He could hear the bellow under the water but figured now may be a good time to quietly make his exit.  


Trying not to ripple the waters, Loki slowly moved to the edge of the bath to leave. Voices, all complaining about the cold water, were now chattering and bouncing around the room. Their voices echoed and Loki figured while they pondered how and why the water was so cold, he could just slip away. But he wasn't fast enough.  


“I've found the cause of the cold water and it is my little brother.”  


Thor's voice boomed and Loki could hear the amusement in his voice as he spoke.  


Loki pulled himself from the bath, turned and shot Thor a glare.  


“I've asked you multiple times to never call me that brother!”  


Thor continued to smile.  


“Which part, brother? Both are accurate. You are my brother and bathing in ice cold water ensures you will always be little.”  


Thor smiled broadly and bounced his eyes down towards Loki's manhood.  


“You can't expect it to be large when you shrivel it down to child size in your freezing baths.”  


Loki continued to glare at Thor and Thor continued to smile.  


“Dear little brother, do not fret. One day, perhaps, it shall grow to a proper size for a man. But if not, you will not have the worry of fathering unwanted children.”  


Thor and the entire group let out bellows of laughter while Volstagg approached Loki and placed a burly arm around the trickster's shoulders.  


“Aye Thor! This little prince will be the perfect companion for any young maid who wishes to preserve her virginity. He could take her and not even leave a dent in her maidenhead. She could enjoy his attentions and remain a virgin! HA! She may not even notice his attempts!”  


More bellows of laughter erupt and Loki abruptly throws Volstagg's arm from his shoulders and stares the other in the eyes.  


“You would be wise to remember your place Volstagg!”  


“Oh Loki!” Thor interrupted, “It was simply humor. Nothing serious and you, little brother, should learn to laugh at yourself. You are little in many ways. That is simply a fact of your physique.”  


Being taken down a peg by Thor did not help Loki's mood and he simply wanted to leave at this point. Standing in a bathhouse with a room full of naked men commenting about his penis was not the way Loki wanted to relax after sparring.  


“I'll take that into consideration brother,” Loki said, while turning to leave, “but for now, I feel the need to remove myself from this glorious little chat.”  


“Brother, you're angry?”  


Loki glanced at Thor, turned his back and began walking away.  


“You really need to learn to laugh at yourself brother! There are worse things that can happen to your manhood aside from being little.”  


Thor's chuckling at the comment stopped Loki's steps and his entire body tensed. Shoulders raised, Loki's face contorted into a grimace and a small grumble erupted from his throat.  


“I don't need to laugh at myself when all of you are taking quite a bit of amusement already at my expense,” he muttered.  


Then, Loki began to relax and straighten his back as his scowl slowly transformed into a sneer. His shoulders began to relax and the sneer became a warm smile as Loki turned to face his brother and the others. An idea flowed into his mind.  


“But Thor, once again you are correct. There are worse things that could happen to a man's body other than laughter and I shouldn't be so sensitive. Truth be told, I had intended to warm the bath before you all arrived. I simply fell asleep and didn't have time to do so. I have completely ruined everyone's bath being a bit selfish and lazy.”  


Loki's smile warmed.  


“Let me make it up to you all. No one should have to endure a cold bath when you prefer heat and steam.”  


Thor eyed his brother suspiciously.  


“How would you plan to make amends brother? Our bath is already ruined.”  


“Oh, I did not mean today. I meant for tomorrow. I can design a special bath for us all. A spa treatment, if you will.”  


Volstagg squinted at Loki with a look of confusion creasing his face.  


“Spa? What do you mean?”  


“Oh good Volstagg, one of the virgins who left my bed chambers with her maidenhead intact told me of this,” Loki said with obvious sarcasm. “There are fish from Midgard, the world you love so much brother, that will clean the dirt and grime from your bodies. You simply have to sit in the warm bath, relax and emerge cleaner than you ever could achieve by simply bathing. I believe the humans call it a fancy way to exfoliate the skin, this is a good thing and feels marvelous.”  


“I don't know about this,” Volstagg worried, scratching his beard. “It sounds like a strange way to clean one's self.”  


“Volstagg, the only thing to fear is that you may decide to indulge your famous appetite by eating all the fish. Surely you aren't afraid of a few fish nibbling at you or perhaps you believe they will finally get revenge on you for eating all their brethren?”  


The group erupts in laughter until Thor raises a hand to quiet the group.  


“Brother, you give your word that this is no trick? These fish will simply clean our bodies, nothing more?”  


“Of course my brother. In fact, I will join you all in the bath. If these fish are a danger, I will suffer with you all.”  


Thor nodded in agreement and Loki's smile widened.  


“So, it is done,” Loki said. “Tomorrow after sparring, we shall meet here for a special spa treatment.”  



	2. Loki Makes a Splash

Sparring the next day was especially brutal with many taking and giving blows. Loki managed to avoid many hits with his agile swiftness but even he took several good hits; so many that he actually looked forward to a spa bath. But he wasn't so hurt to forget the tiny bit of revenge he had planned for his brother and the other warriors' teasing.  


Loki excused himself early, to prepare this special treat for his brother and their comrades. With a slight wave and instructions for the others to join him in the bath house in about 20 minutes, Loki left the grounds. He needed time to make the room and water properly warm and, of course, stock the waters with the proper fish. The bath would be very special, indeed.  


When Thor and the other warriors arrived, Loki was already basking in the waters and the room was steamy. They entered rowdy, dirty and extremely loud. It was a repeat of the previous day and Loki sunk down in the water again. He automatically covered his genitals with both hands, not really looking forward to more “little” jokes. He sighed with his mouth under water making bubbles, as the others splashed into the bath. But this time, there were no complaints and Loki rose up, smiled and cast his gaze over them all before speaking.  


“I hope the water is sufficiently warm for you all today. As you see, everything is prepared.”  


Volstagg smiled in Loki's direction but he was reluctant to enter the bath. He lowered one foot into the warm, soothing water and watched for the fish.  


Loki's eyes rolled and he huffed a bit while watching the big warrior.  


“Volstagg, if it was a trick, I would not be seated here.”  


As he swished a foot in the water, a few fish nibbled at his toe and Volstagg jerked his leg out of the water. Loki laughed.  


“The Mighty Volstagg terrified of a fish too small for him to even call dinner!”  


Laughter filled the room.  


“Perhaps you should eat them, my friend!” Thor chuckled. “Come! Let me show you how to enter a bath!”  


Thor then made a huge splash large enough to send some of the fish flying from the water. He let out a loud sigh of contentment and settled back.  


Turning slightly red with embarrassment, Volstagg finally lowered his bulk into the bath.  


“Aaaaah...this is nice. Better than that ice water you usually enjoy!”  


Thor joined in the compliment saying, “Little brother! Sometimes you do have great ideas!”  


Loki's face contorted slightly as he muttered under his breath, “I am -not- little!” He quickly recovered and smiled.  


“The sparring was extra vigorous today from what I could see. You all need a relaxing time in the bath for those sore muscles. This has already done wonders for me.”  


Loki began to rise from the waters when another warrior suddenly spoke with suspicion.  


“Where are you going? We have only just arrived.”  


“I only leave to go relieve myself. As much as you all seem to feel urine is some kind of special additive to the bath, I prefer to use the proper places for such things.”  


The room erupted in laughter again, just as Loki expected. Urinating in the bath was not only common, some even bragged about it's curative effects. Loki, however, never thought the practice aided in proper hygiene.  


“So, little brother, you once again take issue with others pissing in the bath. Why, you know as well as I that on the battlefield, pissing on a wound is the first and fastest way to clean a wound. Brother, you have been pissed on in battle just as all of us yet you feel urine in your bath is disgusting. HA! Sometimes I think my brother is in fact a sister!”  


“HA! I'm pissing right now!” A warrior shouted from one end of the bath.  


Loki turned his back and frowned as the room erupted in bellows of laughter. Straightening his face into a false smile, Loki turned and met the eyes of his brother and the others, fully exposing his naked form.  


“Be that as it may, brother, I prefer my baths piss-free and shall allow you all to enjoy the spa. As you can see, I am clean, refreshed and definitely not little.”  


With a slight bow, Loki leaves the room for a nearby alcove where he quickly dressed himself while listening to the men chatting about the glories of the bath and the little cleaner fish, Loki begins to weave a simple transformation spell. As puffs of green smoke emerged from his fingers, Loki focused on the little fish swimming in the bath.  


The fish were indeed fish common to spas on Midgard but they would not remain as such. Loki remembered studying the animals of that world, finding many had strange habits. He brought to his mind the image of the fish he wanted, not a rare fish but a fish with a rare taste for urine. Loki knew the warriors enjoyed relieving themselves in the bath and he was certain they were not joking. So be it, he thought, as the spell was weaved. The fish Loki conjured had a rather peculiar habit of lodging themselves in certain male organs when urine was released, each fish having spiked fins to hold themselves in place. The little cleaner fish would not be so harmless in a few more moments and yes, there indeed were worse things that can happen to a man's penis than laughter. The warriors and Thor would soon experience something a bit worse than some girlish giggling. Loki felt a twinge of laughter hitting his throat but pushed it back down to finish his spell...then the screams began.  


“Aaaaagh! It's in me! That damned fish just swam into my cock!”  


“What? That's impossible!  


Another scream and soon there was a chorus of screams accompanied with splashing and various references to fish invading their manhood. The room was total pandemonium as the men all fought to run from the bath. Loki leaned his head out of the alcove to enjoy the scene.  


Men were running and screaming, some were frantically trying to shake the fish out of their bodies. Others were squeezing themselves then releasing themselves as the spikes dug into their flesh. A chorus of overlapping shouts of, “get it out...” filling the room and Loki watched them all flailing about the room in total chaos. They were injured, in pain, and jumping around like a bunch of speared wild animals but this little trick wouldn't kill them, well, perhaps a small portion of their pride. When, the curses at Loki began, he snickered before making himself vanish.  


Loki reappeared near the healing rooms, hair still wet and painting with a frantic expression on his face.  


“Hurry! Send healers to the baths. There has been an accident of some sort! Hurry, Prince Thor and many of the warriors are injured!”  


Everyone in the room quickly follows Loki's directions and heads to the baths.  



	3. Facing Odin

Loki's smile was gone now as he waited outside the door to the Allfather's private chambers. He was certain Frigga, his mother, would also be waiting. Thor and all the warriors in the bath were in the healing rooms and healers were baffled as to how they all managed to get tiny barbed fish inside their penises. The little swimmers were nicely lodged and the extraction process was painful, to say the least.  


The call to Odin's private chambers for a discussion was unexpected and didn't bode well for Loki's bit of fun. He was sure he may face real punishment for this and Loki began to wring his hands as he paced outside the door. It opened a crack and a servant nodded to let Loki know Odin was ready.  


Loki entered the room and opened his mouth to speak but immediately stopped when Odin raised a brow. The older god didn't need to silence his younger son. Loki knew from the slightest movement whether or not to test Odin's patience. Frigga, standing at Odin's side, did not appear amused either. Loki kept silent.  


“I am told that there was an accident of sorts in the baths. Foreign animals placed in the waters that seem to have attacked our brave Asgardian warriors, including your brother Thor. They all seem to be blaming you, my son. Did you put fish into the baths?”  


Loki hated it when Odin asked such direction questions. It limited his ability to weave a lie or blur the truth a bit. But hesitating was just as bad as telling a clear lie.  


“Yes, father.”  


Odin's one eye fixed on Loki.  


“Thor has told me this was an idea you suggested. A type of cleaning after sparring practice.”  


It wasn't really a question but Loki nodded in agreement.  


“Is it also true that previously, these same warriors were annoyed and teased you when you bathed in cold water?”  


Loki nodded again.  


“I do not enjoy a cold bath my son. I understand their annoyance.”  


Loki felt his chance to slip out of this mess diminishing and his shoulders tensed.  


“But...I have also had such a spa treatment and I'm familiar with the cleaner fish used. They are not prone to entering a man's body for simple pleasure or cleaning.”  


Odin stepped closer to Loki and calmly sighed.  


“I am told that you left the bath -before- the fish developed this desire. Tell me my son, why did these fish suddenly develop this desire only after you removed yourself from the waters?”  


It was Loki's chance to weave some fiction into the truth.  


“Father, mother, I did design the bath for the warriors and Thor. It was a perfectly warm and relaxing spa bath with cleaner fish from Midgard. We were all bathing but then the warriors began speaking of how the often pissed...uh, urinated in the bath. Volstagg himself happily proclaimed that he was...relieving himself at that very moment. I prefer my baths to be without warrior urine as much as possible and therefore, I removed myself from the water.” Loki paused, trying to gauge his parent's reaction before continuing. “Once I left, they began to scream.”  


Odin's brow lowered and his eye blinked slowly.  


“Why did you not return to aid your brother and the other warriors. They have told me they screamed your name.”  


“They screamed for my blood!” Loki blurted. “I thought it best to find help than be blamed for this unfortunate mishap.”  


Loki lowered his voice and calmed himself before continuing.  


“Father, these fish are from Midgard and honestly one can't know what effects Asgardian urine will have upon them. I can only guess that once they all began to urinate in the waters that it must have mutated the fish; made them aggressive. This was a horribly, unfortunate accident and I'm profoundly sorry this happened.”  


Odin took a deep breath and turned away from Loki.  


“Such a spa bath is was quite stimulating and enjoyable. I've also traveled through an area of Midgard where it was legend that certain fish will enter one's manhood if that man were to urinate in the water. When I was younger, I was prone to test such legends.”  


Loki swallowed hard watching his father as the other paused and sighed loudly.  


“Loki, you shall not be punished IF, and only if you convince your brother that this was an accident caused by their urinating in the bath. Otherwise, the punishment will be chosen by your brother.”  


“YES! Yes, father. Of course. I shall explain it clearly to Thor. Thank you,” Loki said as he backed away from his father, ready to escape the room but a grumble from Odin's throat stopped him dead in his tracks.  


“...and Loki, I must say,” Odin said in a drawn out voice. “I am not fond of warrior urine in my bath either, however, the next time something mutates in the bath waters, perhaps you should ensure it does not endanger the possibility of future heirs to the throne.”  


Loki pressed his lips tightly together, restraining a laugh, bowed and left the room.  


Once on the other side of the door, Loki sighed with relief. He knew he had not convinced Odin of anything and he wasn't free from punishment just yet. Then he heard it, a sound coming from the other side of the door. It started quietly then it grew. Odin was laughing and was soon joined by the higher pitched giggles of Frigga.  


Loki's tension faded with the laughter and a genuine smile spread across his face. Convincing Thor of the lie really didn't matter now. The bellows of laughter assured Loki that there would be no punishment, no matter what Thor chose to believe. But more important to Loki than dodging punishment was hearing Odin's laughter, a rare thing indeed. Naughty or not, his prank had amused the Allfather and that was more pleasing than his little bit of revenge.


End file.
